A Message From You to You
by Marie Nomad
Summary: A sequel to BChan's fic 'Be Careful What You Wish For', Goku receives an interesting message from someone he least expect.


Okay, this little story is inspired off of 'Be Careful What You Wish For'. Actually, it's a sequel on what I thought could happen between Goku and Chi Chi. The author, B-chan, did give me permission. All characters belong to Funmation and those who own Dragonballs Z.  
  
A Message To You From You  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku sighed as he did his five hundredth push up. He and several other Z warriors didn't get much training done due to the chaotic events that happened in the last week. Vegita wasn't able to train due to his (or her) human form being so unfamiliar to him. Right now the prince of Saiyans is going around the planet destroying the magazines that had him... well in a not so good light. Goten did get much faster due to all of his mad sprints from all of the girls who was crazy for him. Gohan also did some training (although it involved fighting his dark side that happens to gained it's own body) Trunks did the activities of three people and did his own amount of training. Goku rubbed his head as he tried to remember what he did during that *ahem* interesting week. His great increase and sudden decrease of amount of knowledge made things hard for him to remember all that happened while he was a genius. All he remembered was him doing business stuff and feelings of fear and pain. Chi Chi had told him about what he did over the week and he still had a hard time believeing it. But after all the calls from his former workplace, he believed it. Chi Chi and Bulma made up an elaborate story about Goku going insane and reverting to a childlike state after all of the reporters chasing him and the stress of being over exposed due to the tabloids. NASA had sent it's top physchiratrist over and after a rigorous screening, the doctor confirmed that Goku had become insane after he told him about his two deaths, being trained with the help of a cricket, a chimp, and a talking cat with a walking stick, and how his son Gohan was the one who destroyed Cell and not Mr. Satan.   
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled out as she came in, "You got a package!"  
  
Goku smiled as he bound up to his feet. Chi Chi had been more... patient with him. She stopped calling him a moron and stopped throwing stuff at him. Although, she did keep on looking at him with big eyes as if she was looking for something. He took the package and ripped it open with glee. It was a video tape.  
  
"Cool! A video tape! I wonder what's on it?" He asked himself as he went to the TV and popped the tape in the VCR. Chi Chi stood to the side and crossed her fingers.  
  
Goku sat down as the tape started. A familiar face appeared on the screen. "Hello, baka." the face said.  
  
Goku blinked and looked at the screen again. "It's me!"  
  
"Yes, it's me." The man on the screen said, "I'm you. At least the you that was you while I, you, are a genius. I bet that right now you're confused about why I'm... well you are taping a message to you."  
  
Goku nodded as he stared at himself. "What's that you're wearing?"  
  
The Goku on the TV said, "Oh, this is my business suit. Chi Chi got it for me when I got that job at the shoe store. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, I think so." "You probrably remembered right now since I mentioned it. Okay, the reason I'm taping this is because I know that I... well you wouldn't learn anything after you lose the knowledge I had gained." "I did learn something!" Goku yelled at his image.  
  
"I know that you probrably learned not to interupt Shenlong during a soap opera but besides that you didn't really care. Right?"  
  
"Ummm... yeah. This is incredible! I'm actually talking to myself!"  
  
"I bet that you're fastinated by the fact that you are talking to yourself in this way so I better just say this. You have to learn these important facts and what was it truely like to be a genius just so you won't accidentally wish yourself to be a genius again." "I'm listening." "Okay, first off... Chi Chi does love you for you. She dosen't really care that you're... naive." The smart Goku grinned in a strange sly way, "She did show it if you know what I mean." "Huh?"  
  
The smart Goku looked to the side and said, "Chi Chi, can you tell him what I meant?"  
  
Chi Chi blinked and told Goku, "You know. That night before the wishes were reversed?"  
  
"Oooohhhhh." Goku said as he grinned in a goofy way.  
Smart Goku nodded as if he could hear him. "Yeah. I gotta tell you. It's not fun being a genius." He sighed as he shook his head. "It's hard. Never before did I realize how important my very existance is. I'm the universe's strongest fighter and... there's such responsibility in that I never see before. If the Earth is in danger, I have to save it. I'm also a member of an endangered alien race. If Vegita and I die, then there will be no more pure Saiyans, only hybrids. The Saiyans would be extinct. I also remembered past mistakes that I did that I shouldn't have done and that had cost something dear..." tears started to come down the man's face, "like Grandfather Gohen. He died thanks to my stupidity." "But..." Goku said outloud, "he's happy in the Next Dimention." "I know that he's happy in the Next Dimention but... I killed him. We... killed him by accident." Smart Goku said as he rubbed his head. "And things just seem so boring. When I gained my intelligence, things just seem slower. I'm still a Saiyan and I still crave challenges. I did things that seem like a challenge and ended up attracting alot of attention. I knew that I should've never taken that I.Q. test but I wanted to know how smart I am." He laughed a little to himself. "Oh boy and the tabliods. Despite my now genius intellect, I still can't figure out how did those reporters even think that Vegita and I were haveing an affair."  
  
Goku began to laugh a little himself. "I remember that. Ha ha!!! Vegita was ticked off. I definately remembered that." "I bet that right now, you're laughing your head off about that ridiciulous thing but I was scared. It was crazy. I... well... we had rarely experienced fear. Well... except for needles. Despite the fact that I'm now aware that something like a needle won't kill me, I still get scared."  
  
Goku nodded sympathicially.  
  
"Also, I realized how... vulnerable this world is. The constant dangers that go by daily that not even we can stop." He tilted his head back as if in deep contemplation. "And all this pressure is too much. I remember being carefree and happy but I couldn't feel this way with all this knowledge. I even feel nervous now about being exposed publically as an alien despite the fact that I never was exposed despite all of the opportunities for the public to realize how alien I am. And there's Chi Chi. I love her and I know that you love her. The heart doesn't need a brain. Most of the time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, Chi Chi deserves to be loved." Smart Goku said as he stared right out of the screen with a cold parental look in his eyes. "She deserves attention once in a while. Give her an occasional gift just to make her happy. Think about it, all you... we do is eat, train, and sleep when we're dumb. I didn't know how neglected she felt untill I gained my intelligence." "But..." Goku said to the television, "why didn't you ah me ask the dragon to keep you well me smart?"  
  
"I bet that now you're wondering why didn't I wish for my wish not to end. It's simple, like I said before, Chi Chi likes me well... you as the way you are. It's better this way. In your carefree state, you don't really care much for the future. It makes you a better fighter and not only that but you can never keep a grudge. It's what enable us to make lots of our greatest foes into our friends. Like Vegita, Piccolo, even Tien and Yamcha. I can hardly wait till I became Goku the simple bumkin again. Then, I can be my old happy self again and I get to watch me like this." Smart Goku glanced down at his watch and said, "I gotta go. I made several more copies of this just to remind us once in a while. I just hope that you realize how lucky you are. Oh, by the way, I also came to another conclusion. I believe that the wish didn't turn me into a genius. I believe that all it did was cram a great deal of knowledge into my mind. You are intelligent in your own cute way." Smart Goku said as he waved his hand and the camera turned off.  
  
"Wow." Goku said as the tape stopped. "I never knew that being smart can be such a pain. Lucky thing he... ah... I didn't make that wish. Thanks, Chi Chi."  
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi said as she rewinded the tape.  
  
"We didn't get to spend much time together. Didn't we?"  
  
"You were busy. Much busier than you were back when you were preparing for the Cell games." Goku stared at the screen, looked up at his wife and asked, "Hey, Chi Chi. Wanna train with me? It's been such a long time since we did."  
  
Chi Chi sighed and closed her eyes. **It's a start.** she thought as she nodded. "Okay, but no flying and don't you dare go super saiyan on me."  
  
End  
  



End file.
